The present invention relates to a novel electrical connector that is attached to a printed circuit board by soldering, in which the connector is a receptacle usually, but not necessarily, arranged in an array, such as, a single row, dual row, triple row, dual-in-line, pin grid array or other configuration of grid. The receptacle has placed or formed within it a spring contact for mechanically gripping another connector which will be inserted into it. One end of the connector is sealed by a removable material which is resistant to the heat of the soldering and at the same time protects the spring contact from contamination with flux and liquid solder.